


Bliss

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidentally High, First Kiss, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are accidentally dosed with ecstasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginarycircus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/gifts).



> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> This was written for a prompt at [](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[**h50kinkmeme**](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/). Here is the original prompt:  
>  _  
>  **Steve/Danny, they get dosed with ecstasy**  
> _

Danny ran his hand over Steve’s chest, reveling in the feel of the soft cotton t-shirt. It was so soft so very, very soft. “Your shirt’s soft. Touch your shirt.”

Steve smiled at him and reached up to caress his own chest, a look of wonder coming over his face. “You’re right. It is soft.”

“Okay you two,” Chin sighed. “It’s time to take you home. Kono a little help?”

“Sure thing,” Kono said. She left the officer she was talking to and walked over, grabbed Danny by the arm and pulled him away from Steve, toward her car.

Danny missed Steve and the t-shirt but he was just too happy to care. Especially since Kono had beautiful hair. He’d never noticed just how pretty her hair was. There were so many shades of color from black to a light sun-kissed brown. How had he never noticed how many colors there were before?

As soon as they reached the car she let go of his arm and he immediately reached up and raked his fingers through her hair. “You’re hair is so pretty.”

“Chin will you hurry up with Steve!” she shouted. “Danny’s petting me.”

“I’ve got my own problems, cuz,” Chin called back in an amused voice.

Danny turned to look back in the direction of the club and saw Steve giving Chin a hug. It looked like a great hug too. Steve had his arms wrapped tightly around the other man and was rocking slightly. It made Danny want a hug, so he wrapped his arms around Kono’s waist and pulled her close.

“Danny?” Kono asked in surprise. “What are you doing?”

“Hugging you,” he responded nuzzling at her neck. “You smell good. Like flowers. Flowers and the ocean. And Kono. You smell like Kono.”

Kono sighed heavily. “That’s because I am Kono. How much E did they give you two? You’re really rolling.”

“I dunno,” Danny answered, still nuzzling at her neck. “Chin said they must have put it in our drinks. No idea how much.”

Kono poked at the arm he had wrapped around his waist. “Okay Danny, it’s not that I don’t love you but—“

“I love you too!” he interrupted excitedly. “I really do. Because you’re strong and nice and pretty. And you’re really awesome with a sniper rifle.”

“Chin!” Kono yelled desperately.

“I can’t help you right now. I have a Navy Seal hugging me within an inch of my life,” Chin called back, sounding frazzled. “And Kono he’s talking about his dad!”

“Okay, time for plan B,” Kono muttered before raising her voice and yelling. “Boss! Danny misses you. Don’t you want to come give Danny a hug now?”

Danny loosened his grip on Kono and looked at Steve. He would really like to hug Steve. Steve gave such good hugs.

Steve let go of Chin and looked around. “Danny?”

Danny waved at Steve, who waved back before hurrying over to join them with Chin close behind.

Danny let go of Kono and wrapped his arms around Steve. Steve pulled him close and he burrowed his face against Steve chest inhaling the masculine, woodsy, salt-tinged aroma that was Steve.

“Nice one cuz,” Chin said.

“You know these two,” Kono said quietly.

“Yeah,” Chin agreed. “They aren’t going to want to be separated tonight.”

“I’ll take them both to Steve’s,” she offered.

“You okay wrangling them both?”

“I’ll manage,” Kono replied.

**

“Okay,” Kono said loudly as she sat two large bottles of water on the coffee table. “I want you to each drink one of these and try to get some rest. I’ll be making myself at home in the guest room if you need me.”

“You’re staying?” Steve asked brightly. “I never get overnight visitors! Well besides Catherine but she hasn’t been here in months. And Mary, but she’s not a visitor, she’s my sister.”

Danny nodded. “Sisters don’t count. Thankfully mine haven’t visited me yet because I don’t have any room in my apartment.”

“They’re always welcome to stay here if they visit. You know that. Right?” Steve asked. He reached out to gently caress Danny’s leg. He liked the slightly slick texture of the khaki pants Danny was wearing.

“Of course I know that, Babe,” Danny said beaming at him.

Steve smiled back at Danny. He really did love Danny. He was such a good partner.

“There is no way I’m leaving the two of you like this,” Kono said with a heavy sigh. “Like I said I’ll be in the guest room if you need anything. But don’t get any funny ideas. I’ll be checking in on you.”

“Funny ideas?” Steve asked.

“Never mind,” Kono said shaking her head. “I’m going now.”

Steve watched her leave the room before looking at Danny. “Do you want to hug again?”

Danny nodded and scooted across the couch. Steve lifted his arm and Danny wrapped his arms around his waist and burrowed in against his side. Once Danny was settled, Steve dropped his arm around him and began running his fingers up and down Danny’s bare arm. There were so many hairs and Steve could feel every one of them. It was fascinating.

“I like this,” Danny said, rubbing circles on Steve’s t-shirt covered abdomen. “We should do this more often.”

“Take ecstacy?” Steve asked as he burrowed his nose into Danny’s hair. It smelled like hair gel, sort of sharp and not exactly pleasant. He moved his head quickly.

“No, we’re cops. That would be bad,” Danny replied. “I meant hug. I like hugging. I miss hugging. Rachel and I used to hug.”

“Men don’t hug much,” Steve said. “I don’t think my dad ever hugged me.”

“But you give such good hugs!” Danny protested. He wriggled around so that he could look up at Steve.

Steve shrugged.

“Oh Babe,” Danny said softly. He reached up and began caressing Steve’s rough, stubble covered face with one hand.

“That feels weird. I can feel every single hair move,” Steve said. As Danny kept rubbing the sensation became too much, bordering on painful. He pulled his face away. “Stop. I don’t like that.”

“Okay,” Danny agreed. He dropped his hand and studied Steve’s face intently. “You’re kinda pretty.”

“Pretty?”

Danny waved a hand. “Handsome. Whatever.”

Steve grinned. “You’re handsome too. I like your eyes. They remind me of a really pretty summer sky.”

“That’s so poetic,” Danny said. “Steve you are so poetic.”

Steve smiled down at Danny. He liked watching Danny talk, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Danny?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever kissed another man?”

“No,” Danny answered.

“Do you want to?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Danny said. “I think I do.”

“Okay.” Steve lowered his head to capture Danny’s lips with his own.

The kiss was slow and sweet. Steve relished the feel of Danny’s slightly chapped lips as they caressed his own. After a moment Danny opened his mouth letting Steve explore with his tongue. He could taste the sweet fruity drink Danny had been drinking. It was a nice taste.

“You taste good,” he murmured against Danny’s lips.

“Mmm,” Danny mumbled leaning forward to deepen the kiss.

**

Kono looked up from the Sherlock Holmes novel she had found. It had been an hour since she'd left them. She should probably in check on them.

She carefully marked her page and got up to head downstairs. When she was halfway down the staircase she stopped in surprise. Steve and Danny were lying side by side on the couch making out. They were kissing lazily and slowly caressing each other’s arms.

Kono hesitated. She _should_ stop them from doing anything they might regret in the morning but from the looks of things they weren’t going to get much past kissing tonight. And really it was about time they got around to kissing.

Making up her mind she turned to head back upstairs but paused. A mischievous grin spread across her face as she reached into her pocket, got out her cell phone, and quickly snapped a few pictures to text Chin. Kono was sure that she would have fun with those later.


End file.
